


Purpose

by haolsa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, jaewin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haolsa/pseuds/haolsa
Summary: One day, Sicheng decide to comfort himself on the rooftop, and thats where he meet the school "mysterious" guy, Jung Jaehyun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi! its alsa again, back at it with jaewin ff here uwu this is my first time posting a chaptered fic here, lets pray that i'll update as fast as i could
> 
> as always i just write to lowkey satisfy my needs, soo hope you enjoy!!♡

Sicheng was packing his books. He's done studying for today. The library was full as always, as the exam weeks finally approaching. Sicheng is truthfully just a normal high school student, he attend school everyday, got a decent grades, and yes, he gets stressed too. His parents are both a doctors, they wish Sicheng could follow their path, taking Medical School after he graduates high school. But well, Sicheng on the other hand, dont want to be a doctor, he never wanted to be a doctor. He's sure his grades wasnt good enough too to apply to the Medical School. Having peer pressures from both his parents, and always overthinking about stuff, makes Sicheng feel depressed too sometimes. 

He sigh heavily as he walk home. He check his phone to see what he's missing. His friends are so loud on the group chat, asking where Sicheng is.

**yuta**

sicheng! where are you? its kinda late already!

**taeyong**

yes omg, are you home already? did you fall asleep? im kinda worried

you went home first even before you see me and yuta

**me**

hyung, im okay, i just got back from library, you know i need to study

**taeyong**

ah im glad you okay!! take care sicheng, you know you need to rest as well

**yuta**

i agree, you've studied enough today, just rest now!

**me**

okay okay, i'll rest once i got home

you both too hyung, night, rest well!

Sicheng lock his phones and he's arrived. Walking home from school or public library was quite short, Sicheng's parents dont want Sicheng's school to be so far, and thankfully, there's this great private school near his house, which is now Sicheng's school. 

Sicheng made quite a lot of friends there. But not necessarily close. He only made 4 close friends, and they're not even in Sicheng's batch, they're either older or younger than Sicheng. Taeyong, Yuta and Doyoung, Sicheng's senior who actually help him a lot and grow fonder towards the younger as times goes. Mark, his junior who's surprisingly Sicheng's neighbors (yes, Sicheng actually never play outside), walk to school together with him. Other than that, he just made friends with the others. And since Sicheng was studying in that private school, his friends are also, you could say "the smart one". Sicheng thinks, they all didnt actually care about friendships and relations at school, they just went to school to study, and get a perfect grade. Sicheng thankfully was gifted a smart brain, since his parents are definitely smart, but he still need extra works to catch up with his friends. 

"Hey sweetie, how's your day?" Sicheng's mum who just got home too greets him. His mum still wear her doctor's robe, still smell like hospital, which Sicheng's actually not quite fond of.

"Hey mum." Sicheng just smile weakly. "It went pretty great, but I just kinda tired, I've been studying at the library."

"Oh honey, dont worry! Your hard work will pay off soon." His mum pats his head lightly. "I cant wait to see you wearing your doctor robe too, and also I cant wait to buy you your first stetoscope."

"Can't wait either mum." He just simply smile. "Can I go to my room now?"

"Sure! Rest well baby." Sicheng's mum pinch his cheeks.

Sicheng smile and went to his room right away. His room will always be his favorite place. He throw his tired body to his fluffy bed. He just stare into the ceiling, wondering how would his life will be, if he didnt enroll on this private school. How would it be to have a normal life as a normal student, who still could have fun while maintaining their grades. He's asking himself, what did he want to be on his life, what he really want. He keeps thinking and thinking, until he eventually gets too tired and just sleep right away.

 

* * *

 

The next morning come sooner than Sicheng wants. He grunts waking up by the lights that shine from his windows. Another day has come, and today Sicheng will be having 3 exams and 2 assignments deadline, which basically mean he’s dead by now.

He immediately wake up and get ready to school. He then text Mark if he want to go together.

**me**

mark!

you want to walk together? i’ll pick you in front of your house 

**mark**

yes hyung! lets walk together

i’ll wait for you

With that, Sicheng smile and finally go down the stairs. His mum and dad surely already go to the hospital since early morning, he didn’t even bother to eat breakfast. He rushing to meet Mark, that’s the least thing he could do to ignore his anxiety about today. Being with Mark can easily make Sicheng’s heart calmer. Mark is always easygoing, and he basically laugh at everything. If Sicheng could ask, he want Mark as his younger brother on his next life. When he arrived in front of Mark’s house, the younger was sitting on his door while playing some games on his phone.

“Mark!!!” Sicheng wave his hands while jumping up and down. Surely seeing Mark make him feel better right away.

“Eh hyung!!” Mark turn his head to look at Sicheng and start running to him, grabbing Sicheng’s hand he clings into him. “Hyung, I miss you already.”

“Mark, we literally just walk together 2 days ago! I’m just being super busy yesterday.” Sicheng lets a quite laugh while walking beside Mark.

“But still! On my way yesterday, I feel like I’m so lonely, I don’t have anyone to talk to, I cant even imagine how I’d be once you graduate later.” Mark now start to poke at Sicheng’s cheeks and touch his ear. “And btw aren’t you cold hyung? Your ears feels cold, and you didn’t even wear a proper jacket.”

“Ey, I’m okay. I’m okay with cold.” Sicheng eventually tighten his jacket. He surely didn’t wear a thick jacket, the weather today is indeed colder than usual tho. “And, you don’t have to overthink about me graduating Mark, you could just walk with Hyuck later? I believe he’ll enrolled in our school next year.”

Upon hearing Hyuck’s name, Mark start to blush. Hyuck is their neighbors too, he’s one year younger than Mark, Sicheng knows him from Mark and eventually become close with him too. Hyuck is in his senior year on middle school now. “Ah, still it’ll not be the same as when I’m with you hyung.”

“I’ll visit you as much as I could Mark. Don’t worry!” Sicheng pat Mark’s head, which makes the younger feel content.

Upon reaching their school, Sicheng see this fancy car going past them and stop in front of the gate. Everyone immediately stop walking and start whispering. This one boy, who Sicheng think is very handsome, his features seems soft, but delicate as well, hopped down the car and enter the school. Everyone start fussing about his arrival.

“Hyung, hyung, you see that?” Mark whisper slowly. “He’s so cool.”

“Who’s that?” Sicheng looks at Mark, searching for an answer.

“Wait, you don’t know who’s him???” Mark’s eyes get wider as he’s shocked. “Hyung, did you live under a rock or something? He’s on your batch!”

“You know I didn’t know everyone very well except my classmates and you guys.” Sicheng furrowed his brows and frown. “Is he that popular?”

“Well yeah? He’s apparently so smart, but he’s that rebel type one. He’s so handsome, boys and girls are head over heels for him. You barely see him in class, he has this cool vibe, he didn’t have any friends tho I guess. He's the 'mysterious' one.” Mark shrugged his shoulder. “He’s the son of the most influential businessman on the city, he’s so rich hyung. There’s this rumour going around he didn’t get kicked out from school because of his father. But well I didn’t believe that, he’s so smart, so guess the exam did him right.”

“Ah I see. Well, he got no friends, how do people assume that thing about him tho? He seems pretty decent for me?” Sicheng put his hand on Mark’s shoulder. “Except his looks tho, its not decent, definitely 10 out of 10.”

Mark just laugh hearing that. “You sure have a high standards hyung.”

Sicheng just shrugged and laugh with Mark. They both were walking to their lockers, which isn’t that far from each other. On the way there, they bump into Doyoung, Taeyong and Yuta.

“Hi hyung!” Mark and Sicheng greets them simultaneously, which make them laugh again.

“You both start to creeping me out, are you sure you guys aren’t somehow a long lost brothers?” Doyoung look at them both, confused.

“Anyway, ladies, there’s a hot tea piping out!!” Yuta suddenly start to talk quietly and intensely.

“What Yuta means was, have you seen Jung Jaehyun actually going to school today? It’s like been 2-3 weeks since he last came.” Taeyong just chirped out behind Yuta, which makes Yuta hit him because he steal his ‘tea’.

“Yeah! We saw him with his fancy car just then, and wow, he’s indeed that “Jung Jaehyun”, and can you believe Sicheng hyung doesn’t even know him? They’re on the same batch!” Mark suddenly talk excitedly, but still keep his voice low.

“If that comes to Sicheng, I’m not really surprised.” Doyoung shrugged. “He basically hates everyone who aren’t us.”

“That’s so true! Cant hope anything from Sicheng when it comes to a hot piping tea.” Yuta start to frown while patting Sicheng’s shoulder.

“Hey! Its just because I’m only minding my own business.”

“Guys, we need to go to class now I guess, the bell just rang.” Taeyong poke Sicheng’s arms.

“Well, see you guys on lunch! Bye!” Yuta start to drags Doyoung with his right hand and Taeyong with his left hand and leave Sicheng and Mark alone.

“Well gotta go too hyung, bye!” Mark wave at Sicheng and left.

Sicheng wave back and go to his class and sigh, his exams and assignments are waiting, today too will be a fairly tough day.

 

* * *

 

Sicheng class just finished, as always exam drain his energy out. He gets stressed out when he cant remember the word he’s been made sure to remember last night. He eventually just give up on trying to remember it and just write everything that’s been saved inside his brain. He still got time until his next class. Usually he’ll just go to the cafeteria or library to kill some times. But today kinda different. While Sicheng walking past by the door to the rooftop, he feels some attraction to go there. He think he might need to take some fresh air and let his negative thought all out. Sicheng went up the stairs and open the door. The cold air immediately went in. Its definitely pretty cold outside and Sicheng kinda regret he didn’t wear a thicker jacket.

He steps outside and immediately take a look at the view, he never knew the view from his school is pretty good. The cold air keeps hitting through him but he didn’t even bother. The cold air make him feels refreshed, and he just really need that. He just close his eyes and enjoy the air. He takes a heavy sigh and put his hand on the railing.

He’s looking down to see what’s below when suddenly a heavy soft voice talk to him. “You don’t want to jump right?”

Shocked by the voice, Sicheng immediately turn around, and see, that’s the “Jung Jaehyun” talking to him. “Um, nope. Just want to see what’s below. Why did you think I’m gonna jump?”

“I don’t know, you seems pretty… stressed I guess. And you just take a deep sigh before looking down. And if you ever want to jump, don’t.” Jaehyun still sit there on the abandoned wooden boxes that was pile up.

“Well yeah, I’m pretty stressed but no its not that severe, just need cold air up here. Didn’t know you’ll be here.” Sicheng start to walk towards Jaehyun. “Anyway, I’m Sicheng.”

“Yeah I know you. I’ve seen you couple times at the library, never knew you’d come here too.” Jaehyun kick a box, and let Sicheng sit there.

“I don’t usually come here, just I don’t know, I need some fresh air and decide to come here, sorry if I bother you. Never knew you’ll be here.” Sicheng take a sit and look at Jaehyun. That boy looks so pale, he does have a pale skin, but the cold air make him looks paler, bet he’s been here for quite awhile.

“I always be here. You heard that I never attend class even while I’m at school right? Its because I’m here. Being here is more interesting than just sitting on class, listening to some boring lectures.” Jaehyun lean to the wall. “I don’t usually like to talk to anyone, but bet I’m on the mood to talk to you tho. You seems different.”

“Yeah, I’m a loner? Its just I don’t really click with anyone from our batch. My friends are either our senior or junior. And well yeah I’m probably the only one who looks stressed 24/7.” Sicheng start to hug his knee.

“Guess that’s what makes you seems different, and for me at least, special.” Jaehyun finally show a smile, Sicheng didn’t expect to see Jaehyun has dimples too, the cutest dimples he ever seen. Sicheng gets so caught up and keep looking at him.

“What are you doing up here tho everytime?” Sicheng finally asked after some silence.

“Don’t know. Observing? Looking at the cloud and sky, looking at some students come up here to rant and screaming like mad people, oh I’ve seen it couple times. But no one actually realize I’m here too. I don’t know, this rooftop is kinda like my safe place.” Jaehyun looking at the sky now. Mark surely is right about him looking handsome. Jaehyun probably the most beautiful person Sicheng ever met in his life.

“Ahh I see. I want to ask you too many things, but guess you’ve talked enough for me today, you don’t even have to prevent me even if I’m gonna jump tho.”

Jaehyun laugh, and Sicheng notice that his raspy and heavy laugh sounds so beautiful in his ears. “Don’t you worry. We still have plenty times to get to know each other to be honest. You’re just different, and I’m willing to talk all day to you if I can.” Sicheng just grins and he shivers a little bit. “You seems cold. Why didn’t you wear a thicker jacket?”

Sicheng just shake his heads. “I don’t think today weather will be this cold. But I’m okay tho, I love cold.”

Jaehyun stands up and take off his jacket. He still wear a sweater inside it. “You should wear this, your jacket is too thin, you don’t even wear any sweater, you’ll catch a cold once you got home if you keep wearing that.”

Sicheng looks shocked but Jaehyun already throw his jacket to Sicheng, so Sicheng just nod, and mumbles “Thank you” while wear it. It fits Sicheng, kinda oversized but guess Jaehyun actually looking for that look instead of a fit one.

Sicheng look at his phone and realize his class will start in 10 minutes, so he stands up and smile. “Thanks for actually talking to me, I feel kinda stressed before but after some talking I feel lot better. And guess I should get going now, my class start soon, I’ll see you again tomorrow?”

Jaehyun just keep silent until, “Actually, I guess we have same class, why don’t we go together?”

“Eh sure.” Sicheng gets confused at first but just nod and lead the way to the class with Jaehyun behind him.

Sicheng feels like everyone was looking at him now. They keep whispering and look at him up and down. Sicheng know they actually looking at Jaehyun and wondering who’s Sicheng and why they walk together, but he still feel very self conscious about it. Jaehyun on the other hand, just casually walk behind Sicheng while playing with his phone, and wearing his earphones.

Jaehyun probably notice how Sicheng fasten his pace and only looking down. Jaehyun immediately grab his shoulder, and make Sicheng looks front. “You’ll bump into someone or fall if you only looking down, just don’t listen and ignore them.”

So Sicheng just nod, and they finally arrived on their class. As expected, his classmates were all looking at them too, they look at them as if they’re looking at wonders of the world.

Jaehyun immediately plop on the seat next to Sicheng. He still feel Sicheng kinda tensing because of all the attention and shakes his head. “Sorry to make you feel inconvenient, I’ll just go if that makes you feel better.” And he immediately stand up and take his bag.

Sicheng eyes got widen and he grab Jaehyun on the wrist and said, “No, please just stay, I’m okay, just not used to all this attention. And they’ll questioned me if you go now.” Sicheng pleads.

Jaehyun look at him interestingly, and just shrugged his shoulder, “Okay then.”

Thankfully after that, the teacher finally come in. Mr. Lee do seems kind of shocked too to see Jaehyun actually attend his class. But he didn’t really bother and just keep the class going.

In the middle of class, Jaehyun suddenly poke Sicheng’s arms. Sicheng look at him right away. “How did you really keep your sanity listen to all this shit? I’m so sleepy, kinda regret my decisions to come to class.” Jaehyun yawning.

Sicheng chuckles, “Oh come on, I know this is boring, but its not that bad? You haven’t try Mrs. Kim class.”

Jaehyun eyes got widen and he giggles, “Oh my God I remember that. I ever attend her class, for the first time in my life during our first year, and since then I give up attending her class. Its just feels like she’s telling us some tales to sleep.”

“I know right! I swear there’s tons of classes that’s worse than this. You lucky you finally decide to attend this class with me. At lease you have me as company, and the subject itself not too bad.” Sicheng leans back to his chair.

“Yeah I agree. This is probably the only class I’m going to attend from now on. I think the subject kinda interesting too, and there’s you, you’re interesting too.” Jaehyun smirks.

“Oh well, thanks for the compliment.” Sicheng can feels his cheeks start to blush and get a little hot.

“Ehm, gentleman, what’s the problems you got here? Mind if I continue my lecture?” Suddenly Mr. Lee already appearing beside them.

“Oh yes sure, please do.” Jaehyun is the one who handle him, showcasing his smile and dimples to him. Mr. Lee just go to the front again while shaking his head. And Sicheng and Jaehyun both share a meaning smile.

The class ends pretty early than Sicheng expected. He actually enjoy this class. Jaehyun keeps talking to him, to get rid of his sleepiness he said, which Sicheng keeps replying. From the way they talk, Sicheng could say Jaehyun is a great company, he’s indeed cool as what anyone said, but he’s not intimidating, and Sicheng cant even feel that “bad boy” vibe that Mark said to him early this morning.

“Hey Sicheng, I actually have to go now.” Jaehyun look at his phone and look at Sicheng.

“So you’re skipping your next class?” Sicheng furrowed his brows.

“Yeah, they’re not that interesting, and I have something to do.” Jaehyun take his bags. “See you later!”

“Wait!” Jaehyun looks back to him. “I still wear your jacket?”

“Just use it! You’ll catch a cold if you don’t, just give it to me anytime, or just take it its okay, it suits you well, you look good.” Jaehyun just smile. “Bye Sicheng!”

“Okay bye!” Sicheng smile and wave at him, and Jaehyun return his wave.

Sicheng sigh at the loneliness that creeping to him again, and immediately went to the cafeteria, hoping he could see Doyoung, Yuta, Taeyong and Mark upon his arrivals.

And yes, he immediately see them. He could see Yuta jumping up and down and waving at him, while Doyoung try to stop him from doing so. Sicheng giggles and wondering whats gone wrong with his friends. If only his friends are his classmates or at least on his batch.

“Why are you frowning like that Dong Sicheng?” asked Taeyong as Sicheng sits in front of him, he didn’t even realize he’s frowning.

“Um am I frowning? I don’t know, just feel sucks I could only see you at lunch.” Sicheng put his bag right next to him.

“Aww, we miss you too boo.” Yuta reaching out to pinch Sicheng’s cheeks and he just let him be. “Anyway, from the hot piping tea that reach to me, you’re actually make a new friends?”

Sicheng looks confused but he remember right away. “Ah I don’t know if I could call him my friends, but yeah we’re in a great terms, he’s nice.”

Mark look at him, questioning, “Who’s that he hyung?”

“Um… Jung Jaehyun?”

“WHAT??? HOW???” Yuta, Mark, Taeyong, and even the careless Doyoung screamed in front of Sicheng.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i'm on my exam week these 3 weeks, i didnt meant to post it this late, but anyway enjoy!!

After some times calming their friends down, Sicheng finally explain what actually happened today. He explain everything from how he go to the rooftop, until how Jaehyun finally went home after spending one class with him.

“So, you’re saying, you met Jaehyun at the rooftop?” ask Doyoung which Sicheng nod in reply. 

“And he said he knows you? And even sit next to you during class?” ask Taeyong which Sicheng nod again in reply.

“That’s so cool hyung. Do you know how many times my friends went to rooftop just to see Jung Jaehyun but he didn’t even bother and just ignore them. I heard he even sometimes smokes up there too.” Mark looks at Sicheng in awe.

“He didn’t have cigarettes when I’m there tho. And he talk to me. He even try to ‘prevent’ me from jumping down.” Sicheng laugh.

“Huh?” The three of them looks confused.

“I mean, I was going up there, and I’m going to the edge and start to looking down, he thought I was about to jump and he talk to me.” Sicheng just shrugged.

“Okay lads, its time to actually use our braincells. Why would Jaehyun suddenly talk to Sicheng? He never really talk to anyone tho?” Yuta lower his voice while looking around.

“Hyung, what kind of voodoo doll you use? How could this all happened?” Mark once again looks shocked and proceed to hit Sicheng’s arms. Sicheng just whines. “And wait, you didn’t use this jacket this morning?”

“Would you believe me if I said this is Jaehyun’s jacket?” Sicheng raise his brows.

“Oh God, he did that too?” Sicheng swears Yuta’s eyes gotten so wide.

“This is a damn whipped culture!!! He probably like you Sicheng!” Taeyong try to contain his excitement.

“What? We barely know each other?”

“Whatever you say big boy, we’ll see later.” Taeyong just let it pass by. “I’m so excited about my baby love life omg.”

Sicheng rolled his eyes, he cant help but to think what Taeyong said. From their story, Jaehyun seems like he never really communicate with everyone, and somehow he’s talking to him. Sicheng almost got his hopes up, but once again he remembers, he’s no one in contrary of Jaehyun. Maybe Sicheng waste his luck for the whole year just for Jaehyun talking to him. He’ll see if tomorrow Jaehyun come and notice or even talking to him again.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Sicheng cant help but to feel giddy. He don’t know why, but ever since yesterday, he’s in a good mood. Well, Sicheng partially blame it on Jaehyun, Sicheng just feel less lonely.

Sicheng didn’t even realize where his feet brought him to. Usually he’ll spend his break or wait for his next class on the library. Library is like a lair for Sicheng, he’ll spend his day there, either for study or just chilling and read some books. But today, his feet brought him to the door to the rooftop.

He just sigh and open it, enjoying the cold air that hits him. He looks around and cant help but smile to see there’s Jaehyun sitting there. He wears a black hoodie and put the hoodies on so Sicheng couldn’t see his face well. Sicheng fidgeting between greeting him or just run away. But if he wants to actually know whether Jaehyun would still talk to him, he should just greet him.

So he eventually gets closer and try to call Jaehyun softly. “Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun who apparently was looking at his phone immediately looks at Sicheng. “Oh hi Sicheng, I didn’t see ya there.” Jaehyun smile.

Sicheng squint and try to get closer to him. Sicheng finally could see that Jaehyun was hiding his face from him. “Hey, is there anything wrong? What happened?”

“Nothing. Don’t worry.” Jaehyun try to shrug it. 

“No Hyun, I should worry, You look beaten up.” Sicheng reach for Jaehyun’s chin and see that he’s in fact probably just got beaten up. There’s tiny scaring on the corner of his lips, his nose, and his temple.

Jaehyun just laugh and try to pull Sicheng’s hand away. “Its really okay, I’m okay, just a little beaten up, nothings major. I’m really fine Sicheng.”

Sicheng once again squints and now hold Jaehyun’s wrist. “No, you’re not Jaehyun. I wont let you go around like this. Just trust me, lets go.”

Jaehyun eventually give in and let Sicheng brought him somewhere he don’t even know. Sicheng is thankful that the corridor is relatively empty since there’s class right now. He brought Jaehyun to the School Health Unit. Sicheng might not want to be a doctor, but his parents always been teaching him how to treat some wounds, well basically he’s prepared for some basic conditions which needs to be taken care of. And because of that, Sicheng sometimes help the doctor and nurse in School Health Unit. If the nurse or the doctor needs a break, or even need a day off, they usually contact Sicheng, and he’ll gladly help them.

“Now sit down here. I’ll take some towel and the bandage.” Said Sicheng who just smile to the nurse, who obviously knows him already, and immediately searching for the items he needs.

Jaehyun just obey and sit down there, not knowing how could Sicheng do that, and why does no one stopped him from doing so.

“I’ll clean your wounds now, sorry this probably gonna hurt a little bit.” Announce Sicheng while preparing the wet towel next to him, and Jaehyun just nod.

Sicheng carefully try to clean Jaehyun’s wounds, its surely the first time Jaehyun could see Sicheng so close. He wont lie the first time he see Sicheng, he admits he’s cute right away. But seeing him up close like right now, make him realize he’s indeed cute and beautiful. Jaehyun didn’t know where to look. Sicheng’s face so close to him, he could feel his breathe. Without knowing, Jaehyun look at Sicheng’s lips. He’s pouting, concentrating on cleaning Jaehyun’s wounds. Sicheng press a little harder and that makes Jaehyun wince.

“Sorry. Told you this gonna hurt a little bit.” Sicheng finish cleans his wounds. “Since of course I cant bandage the corner of your lips, I’m just gonna bandage your temples. Oh young man, you should tell me how could you make yourself look like this."

“That’s not important.” Jaehyun finally sigh after Sicheng bandage his temples. And he just lay down on the bed.

“Of course it is important Jaehyun. The cut kinda deep, how could you say that you’re okay and its fine? It’s not fine.” Sicheng start nagging while putting back the items he just used.

“Now you sounds like my grandma.” Jaehyun just roll his eyes.

“Its because I care- No, I mean, why would you get beaten up like that Hyun? You’re getting escort anywhere. There’s no way some gangster suddenly bump into you and punch you. Right?” Sicheng stop talking and sit next to him.

“Of course I didn’t bump into gangster Sicheng.” Jaehyun laugh. “It’s a long story, and also you just take care of me! I’m okay Sicheng, just forget it.”

“I have a whole day if you need me too. Please? Just let me know?” Sicheng pleads. But looking at Jaehyun’s face make Sicheng want to take his words back. “Okay, forget it, like you said. Sorry I didn’t meant to force you to say it to me. We’re not that close anyway. Once again, sorry I’m just worried.”

Jaehyun shake his head, “No, no its okay. It’s a long story tho.”

“Well, I have a whole day if you need it?” Sicheng just shrugs.

Jaehyun looks around and make sure no one listen to their conversation, “You mean, you would skip class with me?”

Sicheng’s eyes got widen for a moment, then he just nod. “Well, if you need me too.”

“Okay good. Lets go.” Jaehyun smile softly and take Sicheng’s hand.

“Wait, where are we going?” Sicheng gets confused as Jaehyun let him inside his car now, that fancy car that Sicheng just notice yesterday.

“You’ll see later, don’t worry I wont kidnapped you, I swear!” Jaehyun give him a peace sign.

Sicheng just nod. Its his first time riding on such a fancy car. And its also his first time getting close to someone so quick. Sicheng still don’t know why would Jaehyun talk to him, why do he don’t know Jaehyun before, and how could he actually end up being with Jaehyun on his car going somewhere he don’t even know.

“Um Hyun, may I ask you a question?” Sicheng chirped out.

“Yeah sure!”

“Why do you suddenly talk to me?” Sicheng’s question make Jaehyun chuckles. “I mean, from what I hear, you never really talk to anybody. You’re the ‘mysterious’ guy in school, and I’m like nothing?" 

“Sicheng, if you worried I might play with you, or using you, don’t worry. I’m not that kind of person.” Jaehyun smile. “Its just, I don’t know, your vibe itself, is different. Listen, I might not talk to anybody, I’m more an observant one, I listen Sicheng, I’ve known you since I see you sometimes at the library, and the way everyone was talking about you, I don’t know you seems different. You know how everyone in our school basically probably a clones of robot right? But not you, you’re just you. And you seems not care about me, about my status, so yeah, guess that’s why I start talking to you.”

“Wow, I never know you see me like that. I’m so sorry, I actually don’t know you until yesterday. Its not that I don’t care, its just I’m minding my own business only. Once again, sorry.” Sicheng winces.

Once again Jaehyun just laugh. “See, that’s one plus point from you again. Well, yeah that’s why I start talking to you, and I don’t know, guess we should be friends?”

“What if I don’t want to?” Sicheng playfully see him.

“Hmm, get out from my car then.” Jaehyun laugh again. “Anyway, we’re here. Welcome to my safe place.”

Sicheng looks outside and find he’s now entering this big house. Its just so big, Sicheng could think this is probably a palace.

“Wow, its so big, and cool.” Said Sicheng once they’re in front of the door.

“Thanks, I design it.”

“You what?” Jaehyun just give him a meaning smile, and the front door is opened, and the maids were already there ready to serve him.

“Good afternoon Mr. Jung, what can we help you?”

“Not much, just don’t bother me, I have guest today, just probably get a drink.” Said Jaehyun giving his bag to one of he maid. “What do you want to drink Sicheng?”

Sicheng is speechless, he just looks at Jaehyun, not knowing what to say. “Guess he just take waters and some tea please.”

“I see. Excuse me.” And with that the maids suddenly all gone.

Jaehyun just signal Sicheng to follow him. Once again Sicheng is speechless by how beautiful, big and spacious this house is. Its clean, marble everywhere, it have a cold vibe yet its still warm enough to called home.

Jaehyun open this big door and reveal some room with a fluffy rugs, some sofas, a big ass tv, probably a home theater if Sicheng guess, and some musical instrument.

“How is it?” Asked Jaehyun as they plop into this fluffy and comfortable sofa.

“Its beautiful. Like what do you mean by you design it? Did you really design this whole house? Like how? Is this your home?” Sicheng start showering Jaehyun with his question.

“Hey easy, one by one. Yes I do design this house, but no I didn’t build it since the start. My parents just bought this old house, and I said I want to try renovate it and here we are now. I choose the paint, the design, the room and furniture by myself. Cool right? And I don’t know if I could call this home, my parents just give me this house couple months ago, and I’m not fully moved out yet. I just come here sometimes if I need some privacy or if I just want to be myself, instead of that ‘Jung Jaehyun’. You know what I mean.”

“Ah I see. You make me even more curious about yourself, you ready for some talk? I had this interview scheduled for you.” Sicheng playfully talk, using his fist as a mic.

“Oh yeah sure. Only if the reporter is you.” Jaehyun fix his collar.

Sicheng laugh and proceed to ask Jaehyun, “About what I’ve been asking, how did you get beaten up like this? Isn’t there’s many people here to protect you?”

Jaehyun just smile weakly, “What if I said, someone who did this is actually someone who should protect me the most?”

“Your family?” Sicheng lower his voice, until he himself barely heard it.

Jaehyun nod, “My dad did this Sicheng. I don’t know what did I do wrong. I’m a teenagers, I should be out there doing whatever the fuck I want. I’m not even going out there drinking, or having one night stand, I’m just doing something I like."

“How that happened Hyun?” Sicheng start to get worried.

“I’m actually here, playing guitar, just chilling, then he suddenly come here.” Jaehyun just shake his head. “He scold me for ‘having fun’, he said I should’ve study some economics problem or look at the fluctuation for stocks.”

“Really? That’s so bad.” Sicheng hug the pillows there. “And now tell me what do you like then.” Sicheng rise his brows.

“Uhm, where do I start? You know how basically my future has been decided right? That’s one of the reason I feel like I don’t want to go to school, like what’s the point? I cant be someone who I want to be right? As you can see here, I love music, I love playing piano or guitar, its just make me feel at peace.” Jaehyun’s eyes start to light up after saying that. “Then, I somehow want to be an architect? Like that’s why I want to renovate this house, like its my hobby. What I usually do at the rooftop is I observe some buildings near our school, and I kinda make a sketch.”

“I believe you’d become a great architect then Hyun. And you know what? I kinda relate to you too.”

“Really? How?” Jaehyun leans on his back.

“My parents are both a doctor. Since young, they’ve been telling me to be a doctor too, like they’ve implement that in my mind since I was young that I want to be a doctor. But as I grow up, I don’t know, I still don’t know what do I want to be in the future. Its like I’m lost.” Sicheng take a deep sigh. “Well actually being a doctor isn’t that bad. I admire them so much. But I’m not sure if I’m capable to be it, and I don’t know, my parents don’t really have much time with me, I don’t want that to happened to my future kids.”

“Well then, just to let you know, you’re not alone. I understand you.” Jaehyun pat Sicheng’s shoulder. “You should try to let your parents know then, unlike me, you still have a chance to live your life like how you want Sicheng, don’t regret it.”

“If only I had courage, probably later.” Sicheng just grins. “Anyway, since there’s only me here now, mind playing some piano or guitar for me?”

“Sure.” Jaehyun then go to the piano. “I just learn this song. Still need more practice to perfect it tho. I don’t know, the lyrics are just beautiful.”

Sicheng just nod and smile in excitement. Jaehyun then proceed to play the song that Sicheng probably heard couple times before, its Justin Bieber’s Purpose. Jaehyun play the piano beautifully, he looks so into it. Halfway through the song, he suddenly stop.

“That’s it for today. Yeay.” He’s standing up from the piano and sit next to Sicheng again.

“Its indeed beautiful Hyun. Cant wait to see you play the full song.” Sicheng claps.

“Hehe, still long way to go, but yeah thanks.”

Sicheng’s phone suddenly ringing, “Um excuse me.” Then Jaehyun just nod.

It’s a call from his mum.

 

_“Sicheng honey, where are you?”_

_“Oh hey mum, I’m studying.”_

_“Really? Where? Mark said you aren’t in the library?”_

 

Sicheng cursed under his breathe, _“Oh shit, Mark. I haven’t told him.”_

 

_“Oh yeah, I’m studying in my friend house!”_

_“Ah really? You never went to your friend house before.”_

_“Just met with a great one apparently.” Jaehyun who heard it just smile._

_“Ah okay. Go home now baby, its night already, don’t bother your friend for too long! And dinner is ready, so before you sleep don’t forget to eat, okay?”_

_“Yes mum. Bye.”_

_“Bye.”_

 

And Sicheng just sit there after the call. Well he just see the time, and he didn’t know time could pass this fast. 

“So, studying in your friend house right?” Jaehyun laugh and broke the silence.

“Hey! I don’t have any reasons to go to your house tho. And my mum would scold me if I told her I’m just playing.” Sicheng laugh along.

“I understand. Your mum told you to go home huh?” Jaehyun rise his brows.

“Yeah, I don’t even know its like 7pm already.” Sicheng just shrugs.

“Okay, let me get you home now then.” Jaehyun stand up and take his jacket, which remind Sicheng about Jaehyun’s hoodie that sits on his bag.

“Wait, here’s your hoodie. Thanks for lending it to me.” Sicheng take it out and hand it to Jaehyun.

“Great, you can just take it, that’s for you, it suits you more than it suits me. And now put this on, we don’t want you to catch a cold. You don’t have any problems with riding motorcycle right?” Jaehyun hand it bag and let Sicheng wear it.

“No I don’t have any problem with it, you could ride a motorcycle?” Sicheng sounds shocked.

“Yep! I prefer riding motorcycle than car tho honestly.” Jaehyun then pick 2 helmet and put 1 on Sicheng. “We should drive safely.” He smiles.

Without Sicheng knowing he’s now already seated on Jaehyun’s motorcycle. Sicheng wont ever try riding a motorcycle. Let alone motorcycle, Sicheng cant even really properly ride a bicycle. He prefer to take a public transportation. And its probably only the third time Sicheng ride a motorcycle aside from riding with his cousin when he’s visiting.

“Just hold on to me.” Jaehyun take Sicheng hand and place it on his waist. “You could just hold my shirt or hug me, I don’t have any problem with all that.”

Sicheng sure he’s start to blushing again, maybe Jaehyun said that just for their safety, but still Sicheng feel shy. Despite his urge to hug Jaehyun, he choose to hold onto his shirt. Jaehyun chuckles after knowing Sicheng’s choice.

“Tell me your address.” Jaehyun suddenly looking at Sicheng.

“Oh right. Uhm its XX street, I’ll let you know which one is my house later.”

“Okay.” Then Jaehyun start to drive.

The drive is quiet. Sicheng enjoying the cold of night air. He’s sure he’ll catch a cold if he didn’t wear the hoodie tho. Its winter and of course the temperature drop during night time. Sometimes Jaehyun looking at Sicheng using rearview mirror. And if Sicheng catch it, he just grins, which makes Jaehyun smile too. The ride isn’t that long since actually its not that far from Sicheng’s house and their school. And finally Jaehyun stopping in front of his house.

“Uhh, thank you for taking me home. And for inviting me to your house. I enjoy today.” Said Sicheng after handing Jaehyun the helmet.

“Sure! Thanks for taking care of my wounds too. Lets talk more tomorrow too, I enjoy today too. You’ll always be welcome to my house everytime tho.” Jaehyun smile. “Anyway, can I ask for your number?”

“Oh yeah sure.” Sicheng take Jaehyun’s phone and save his own number, and Jaehyun call it, which make his phone ringing. “Yep there’s my number.”

Jaehyun laugh. “Okay take care.” He pat Sicheng’s head.

“Take care too. Drive safely!” Sicheng wave at him.

Then Jaehyun wave back and finally go. Sicheng was about to go in when he suddenly see Mark next to his house who just witnessed it. Mark’s face seems shocked and he probably almost scream, so Sicheng just _“shhh”_ him and mouthing _“I’ll tell you later”_ which Mark just nod and come in to his house again.

Well his friends definitely deserve some explanation from him soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi im sorry i kinda feel overwhelmed lately, i havent really write again, its kinda short, but still hope you enjoy it!!

After Sicheng had dinner and went to his bedroom, his phones are full of notifications from their group chat. Of course Mark need to spill it on the group. Sicheng didn’t have any reason to hide this from his friends tho, its just he still don’t know where to stand when it comes to Jaehyun. He don’t want to cross the line since they basically just know each other. Sicheng do need to explain to his friends without actually spilling what they’re talking about today.

**mark**

OMG HYUNG WHAT JUST HAPPENED IN FRONT OF MY EYES????

IM SO SHOCKED I LITERALLY CANT CLOSE MY MOUTH!

**yuta**

why are you so loud at night mark?

which hyung did you talking about?

**taeyong**

i nearly sleep but im here for tea

what happened? uwu

**doyoung**

i don’t really care about the tea

but i do want to know hehe

**me**

OMG MARK SJHDFGDHJS

I SWEAR I CAN EXPLAIN

**taeyong**

eh? what happened with you sicheng?

**mark**

omg hyung you better explain

SPILL THE TEA SIS

**me**

hhhh, okay okay

sooo

omg i don’t know where to start

**mark**

well, start with how could your mum suddenly asking me where are you

plus how could i didn’t see you after lunch at school

**doyoung**

oh well yes, you suddenly gone

i’m searching for you too!!

**me**

uhh, long short story

i skipped my class with jaehyun

and i went to his house basically, and he send me home, that’s it!

**yuta**

ohh so that’s what mark see, i see…..

BUT ITS SO CUTE SICHENG OMG

you guys get along so fast;-;

**me**

well, we just get closer

so idk, i don’t want to cross my line

n e way, lets sleep now, i’ll tell you the detail tomorrow

**doyoung**

okay okay you right

night!!

**mark**

we should walk together tomorrow!!!

good night uwu

 

Sicheng just sigh and he get up from his bed, wanting to get ready to bed. He take his towel and pajamas to proceed to the bathroom, not until his phone suddenly ringing. _An unknown number._ Sicheng hesitating to pick it up since its kinda late already, but he eventually pick it up.

“Hello?”

“Oh its really you! I thought you gave me other people numbers, and I’m wondering why do it took so long for you to pick up.”

“Oh my God why would I do that?” Sicheng laugh. “I just wanting to get ready to bed, that’s why I didn’t see my phone at first.”

“Ah I see, sorry if I disturb you. Well, I just want to make sure if this is really your number tho.”

“You didn’t disturb me Hyun, don’t worry.”

“Okay then, I’m just gonna let you do your thing, good night Sicheng. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Good night too Hyun. Definitely will see you tomorrow.”

Sicheng throwing his phone to his bed. He’s sure he’s smiling so wide now. He don’t know what Jaehyun magic is, but ever since Sicheng know Jaehyun, he always feel happy. Just hearing Jaehyun’s voice already make Sicheng feel much better. Sicheng cant stop but to wonder how it would feel like to have Jaehyun on the line while he’s trying to sleep. Sicheng really need to stop his thought right now. He hurriedly take a quick cold shower and trying to sleep. He cant wait what do tomorrow have for him.

 

* * *

 

The morning come and Sicheng look at his phone right away. There’s messages from his friends. And he just sigh. How could all his friends are morning person. Sicheng definitely identify himself as a night owl rather than morning person. Yuta ever persuaded him to try waking up in the morning, he ended up taking a nap at the library and almost miss his next class.

**yuta**

good morning sunshine!! 

**taeyong**

yeah right good morning

**doyoung**

morning

oof i hate to wake up early, who do i wake up so early today

**mark**

morning hyung! today too i’ll walk with sicheng hyung and get the tea spilled uwu

**yuta**

HEY! NOT FAIR!

we want to know too:(

**mark**

well, shame on you

stay pressed hyung HEHE

**me**

WHY ARE YOU GUYS HAVE TO BE SO LOUD SINCE EARLY MORNING

smh

im tired

but well, good morning 

**mark**

HYUNG!!!!

you cant run away from me

look at me already sitting on your doorstep

**me**

SHUT UP YOU’RE SO CREEPY

leave me alone you demon 

**mark**

jshdfghjsdg hyung:(:(

**doyoung**

HA! serve you right

**taeyong**

why would you invade sicheng’s privacy since this early mark

**mark**

okay then, i wont tell you about the tea between sicheng hyung and jung jaehyun

**yuta**

MARK MY BABY MY HONEY

you know im the only one you could trust in this household

**me**

bold of you to think im gonna tell you all 

**mark**

HYUNG YOU PROMISED!!!

 

Sicheng just shake his head and he looks at his windows. Mark is indeed already there, waving at him and telling him to hurry up. Sicheng’s parents already went to work, so Sicheng open the door and let Mark went in. 

“Oh, thank you hyung. I almost freeze outside. Its so cold today.” Mark shivers.

“Morning to you too Mark. Why are you so eager to see me today?” Sicheng went upstairs to his bedroom with Mark tailing behind him.

“You know, I need you to spill the whole tea. I’m really curious you know.” Mark keeps rambling when they’re on Sicheng’s bedroom, Sicheng didn’t bother and picking his clothes for today. “Like I know you’re pretty good looking I must say, but I don’t know if you’re Jung Jaehyun’s type.”

“Hey! What did you mean by that?” Sicheng glare at Mark.

“Kidding hyung. I mean, you both might look cute together. Just, I don’t know whats in you that suddenly attract the whole Jung Jaehyun.” Mark sits on Sicheng’s bed.

“Well maybe he’s not interested in me, he just want to be friends Mark. Its normal right?” Sicheng just shrugs, and went in to the bathroom.

“Well, its normal if its not Jung Jaehyun. Oh God hyung you really don’t know his reputation don’t you?” Mark start to scream a little since Sicheng open the shower tap. “I’ll let you know later after you shower."

After tons of knocking on the door, and Mark screaming to him to hurry up, Sicheng finally come out. Mark rushes him to dressed and take his bag, and go to school right away. Technically they still got times but Sicheng don’t really know why Mark really want to rushed.

“Come on hyung. Yuta hyung, Taeyong hyung and Doyoung hyung already waiting for us at the cafeteria.” Mark take Sicheng’s wrist after Sicheng lock his door.

“What? Why would they waiting for us?” Sicheng confused but he still let Mark dragged him.

“Because I told them we’re gonna have a special meeting today! uwu.” Mark squealed, which make Sicheng look at him judgingly.

“Wait a minute, did you just say uwu out loud?” ask Sicheng and Mark aggressively nodding in answer. “Why would we do special meeting all of sudden?”

“Hyung, this might mean nothing for you. But this mean a lot to us. You’re opening up quite fast for Jung Jaehyun, and he suddenly talk to you. We need to know the beef between you guys.” Mark explained once again. “Like do you remember, you literally wont talk to me until the second week we walked together.”

“Well I cant explain it either Mark, how should I explain it?” Sicheng just sigh.

They’re approaching their school, and suddenly Mark said, “Oh God hyung, you literally have someone who waits for you at the front gate now!!! Isn’t that a goal?”

“What are you talking about Mark?” Mark then pointing at one spot, and Sicheng take a look at it. Jaehyun was standing there, leaning on the wall, playing with his phone. Sicheng still cant believe it until Jaehyun notice him and smile at him.

“See, that’s what I’m talking about! Go get your man, tiger. I’ll tell the other hyungs we’ll need to reschedule our special meeting.”

Mark trying to run away but Sicheng grip his wrist, “Don’t you dare leave me alone.”

Sicheng can see Jaehyun’s approaching him as they got closer.

“Hi Sicheng! And, Mark?” Jaehyun greets them both, which make Mark look at Sicheng questioningly and he eventually smile.

“Hi Jaehyun hyung?” Mark smile awkwardly while still holding on Sicheng’s wrist.

“Cute, yes it is hyung for you bro.” Jaehyun laugh and pat Mark’s head. Then he look at how Mark still holding on to Sicheng. “Guess you both are so close?”

Sicheng who just notice, brushed Mark’s hand right away and smile, “Well you could say that. He’s my neighbors, and he wont leave me alone, so yeah, we’re close.”

Jaehyun smirk and nod, “Oh I see. By the way, do you have any plans to do right now?”

“Me?” Sicheng points to himself and Jaehyun just raise his brows. “Well I just want to meet with my friends for awhile before getting to class, why?”

“You should definitely join us? I mean, only if you want to.” Mark suddenly invite Jaehyun, and when Sicheng give him the _“what do you mean”_ look, Mark just shrugged.

“Oh, you don’t mind?” Jaehyun look at Mark interestingly.

“Yeah sure, like why not? Sicheng hyung’s friends are our friends too.” Mark give him a big smile, which Sicheng thought that was creepy rather than friendly.

“Oh sure then. Thanks for inviting me by the way.” Jaehyun once again pat Mark’s head. “And I hope you don’t mind me meeting your other friends Sicheng.”

“That’s alright Hyun. Just please don’t mind them.” Knowing how his friends are Sicheng lowkey afraid his friends will scare him or even ask him too many questions.

Without knowing, they already arrived at the cafeteria. Mark was scanning the space to find their friends. As expected he see their friends at the corner, probably listening to some tea Yuta had, because he can see they all nodding in unison. They start to approaching the three, and the three still don’t have any idea about that.

“Hyung!” Mark place his hand on Yuta’s shoulders.

“Oh dear lord, stop scaring me Mark Lee!” Yuta immediately look at him, eyes big and hands on his chest. “You need to remember I’m older than you, please spare me and my poor heart you dummy.”

Doyoung and Taeyong who already aware of Jaehyun’s presence just elbowing each other while looking down, and try to stop Yuta from ranting to Mark.

“Hyung, meet my friend. Jung Jaehyun.” Sicheng suddenly chirped out, knowing that’s the only way to stop Yuta from talking too much.

Three of them immediately look at them both. Yuta probably the only one who’s the most shocked. Sicheng swears, he’s so embarrassed by the way his friends react to that. Well indeed its not everyday that Sicheng introduce his friend to them, of course they wont expect it. And yeah, Sicheng do just introduce Jung Jaehyun as his friend to them, which make them more confused.

“Hi! Yuta hyung? Taeyong hyung? Doyoung hyung?” said Jaehyun while pointing at them respectively. And the three of them immediately pointing at themselves.

“How do you know me?” Yuta broke the silent.

“Of course I know you hyung. I just happened to know four of you. I might not get in school everyday, but somehow I can remember some names quickly.” Jaehyun just smile.

“Wait a minute, why are you such an angel oh my God?” Doyoung said it under his breathe, but Jaehyun raise his brows, he heard it.

“Angel? Am I? Is that because you think I’m a devil before?” Jaehyun ask while laughing.

“Oops sorry, didn’t mean to say that. No no, its not you’re a devil, I don’t know, you appear as someone who’s cold, untouchable, and like your reputation. Sorry to listening to the rumour.” Doyoung cringed.

“That’s okay. But well now you know I’m just a regular human.” Jaehyun smile. “And guess its time to go to class already?”

“I guess so. Nice to know you Jaehyun!” said Yuta hyung while asking Jaehyun for a hi-five, which gratefully Jaehyun did.

“Nice to know you all too. Hope I could see you more from now on.” Jaehyun smile showing his dimples and wave at them. “Sicheng you come with me?”

Sicheng who still cant process what’s been happening just nod. “Yeah, we have same class right?”

“Yes you both did, and from what I know you have class with Ms. Seo now, you better hurry, you don’t want to see her wrath.” Doyoung slightly giggles at his own words.

“Oh damn right. Come on Hyun.” Sicheng take Jaehyun hand and drag him from there. “See you all later! Text me!”

“As if we don’t always text and bother you Sicheng!” Sicheng could hear Taeyong’s voice and he laugh. Well, indeed, since when his friends mind their own business and leave Sicheng alone, never. Sicheng believe after this they probably asking him how could they finally know Jaehyun now because of Sicheng.

“I like your friends.” Jaehyun chirped in suddenly.

“Wow, really? That’s the biggest compliment you could ever give them.” Sicheng chuckles. “But well, they’re indeed a bit nosy, but they’re nice.”

“I do agree on that too. I wish I could have friends like them.” Jaehyun talk calmly. “I don’t usually need friends, but ever since I know you, I believe I actually need friends, I need someone to talk to, someone to talk about my problems, or even just someone to laugh with. And you had it all Sicheng. I’m jealous.”

“Now you had them too Jaehyun. I’m your friends, and they’re your friends too. You can always talk to me, tell me all your problems, laugh with me. I’m here for you.” Sicheng just shrugged.

“If you say so.” Sicheng could hear a hint of smile from Jaehyun’s voice. “You’re up for hanging out in my place again today?”

“Yeah sure, would love to!” And with that they stroll to their class while smiling at each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year you guys!!!! lets hope this year will be a great one for us, and here's a new year gift for you(?)
> 
> as always i hope you guys enjoy♡♡♡

Right after Sicheng finish his last class, Jaehyun already standing there right in front of his class, waiting for him. His other classmates immediately looking at him and whispering to each other about his presence. Even one of Sicheng’s classmate who reached their class door already immediately looking back and tell Sicheng, “Someone waiting for you already outside.”, which Sicheng quite grateful about and he just give him a quick smile. 

Sicheng clean his things and pick up his bag quickly. He stil need to put some of his things on the locker tho, so its really not good to keep Jaehyun waiting for him.

“Hi!” Sicheng greets Jaehyun while sliding next to him.

“Oh hi!” Jaehyun who just check his phone immediately see Sicheng. “Ready to go now?”

“Yeah sure, but I need to put some of my things in my locker if you don’t mind?” Sicheng manage his books and papers and pointing at it.

“Yeah sure. How’s your class?” Jaehyun walks with him.

“Not so bad. I just kinda sleepy through out the class. And have you been waiting for long? I’m sorry I need to talk with my teammates first before leaving.” Sicheng feels guilty.

“Ah no no, no worries. I was actually going to my class too, and been talking with Mark before he went to his class.” Jaehyun lied, he did went to his class and talk to Mark, but it takes like 1-2 hours until Sicheng’s last class finished, so he did wait for quite long. But he wont tell Sicheng that.

“So, what are we gonna do today?” Asked Sicheng after he put down all those papers and books on his locker.

“I don’t know? You want to try play some music instrument? I could teach you that. And yeah lets just talk more, I want to get to know you better.” Jaehyun smile, and that cause Sicheng’s heart to beat rapidly. Well, Sicheng thought Jaehyun is indeed a dangerous man, but not necessarily in a bad way tho.

“Well yeah sure, would love to.” Sicheng went in to Jaehyun’s car again.

“Okay, lets have a talk now.” Jaehyun said after he settled in sitting next to Sicheng and ask his driver to just go. “Are you the only child?”

“Nope, I have one older sister, but she’s studying abroad. So for now I lived with just my parents. How about you?” Sicheng answered quitely.

“For me, I have a younger sister. She’s only 4 years old. And guess thats why my parents putting pressure into me, so I could continue my dad business.” Jaehyun sigh. “Some people might think its great, I don’t really need to study well and search for another job, but its not something that I enjoy doing. And there’s something behind it that bother me the most.”

“Yeah, but who said you dont need to study well to do that? You’re gonna take care of your family business, of course you need to study to properly continue it well. And for me, at least, in live, we need to listen to ourselves. Do something that we like and enjoy, that way, even when things gone bad, we get to go back to our initial plan as a motivation.” Listening to Sicheng’s words actually make Jaehyun feel much better. He never really get to talk about this to anyone, and after doing so, he feels great.

“I guess you’re right. We had so many things to talk about tho. Lets just go in?” Jaehyun asked Sicheng. Sicheng just realize his surroundings, they’re arrived at Jaehyun’s home already.

“Yeah sure.” Sicheng grins. This time he’s not that surprised by all the greetings he get from Jaehyun’s family helpers. He, funnily enough, already get used to it, even though its just his second time going here. “Oh anyway, I need to tell my mum and my friends first where I’m going, so I didn’t fucked up again this time.”

“Right! Last time was kinda funny tho.” Jaehyun laugh as he sits on his couch. “What alibi you’re gonna use this time?”

“Same old studying session I guess.” Sicheng cringes. “Oh dear lord, you dont know how many times I haved lie to my parents about going on study sessions when the truth is I’m playing xbox with Mark.”

“Ah really?” Jaehyun giggles. “Never thought our school popular smart guy lying like that.”

“You really think my hobby is studying?” Sicheng frowns. “I could barely keep up with my classmates grades, and thats why. And my parents want me to go in medical school, of course I should study well to do that. I just, I dont know, my whole life seems so-so.”

“I guess its time for you to text your mum and friends already.” Jaehyun suggested. And they both laugh, before Sicheng finally texting his mum and friends.

 

**me**

hi mum! just want to say, i’m at my friend house again now, studying session, we got exam tomorrow 

**mum**

oh okay honey!

you gonna come home late?

**me**

um well probably?

**mum**

okay!! study well sunshine!

**me**

thanks mum!

 

“Oh, you’re close with your mum?” Jaehyun asked, after he caught peeking at Sicheng’s phone.

“Yeah, she’s still my mum, and apart from telling me what to do in my future and telling me to always study, she’s a great mum. She accept me when I come out back then. And she give me a pretty nice advice.” Sicheng just shrugged. “How about you? If I could ask. If you dont want to answer it, its okay too. Just wanna ask something.”

“I could answer that. But it’ll be a long ass answer, so just do your own thing first before I take your time.” Jaehyun signaling for Sicheng to text his friends.

“Okay, you’re right.” Sicheng laugh.

“Just do your things, I need to take something first.” Jaehyun suddenly got up and go outside.

Sicheng then proceeds to text his friends.

 

**me**

um hi! dont be too shocked, but im with jaehyun again now 

**yuta**

well, we’ve been knew???

who else want to kidnapped you even before our class ended

**taeyong**

yeah:(

i barely see you this 2 days but i wont complain if that means you gonna get your boy soon

**doyoung**

just give us updates sicheng

we want to know your love life progress too HEHEHEHEHE

**mark**

oh my GOOOODDDDD

HYUNG YES

get that big D!

**me**

MARK SHUT UP

WHO TEACH YOU THAT

**taeyong**

okay thats it mark

you’re officially grounded

get off your phone now, or else you wont be happy to see me tomorrow

**mark**

HYUNG I DIDNT REALLY MEAN THAT

i mean, go get that kiss

yes, kiss

and hug

probably cuddle too

**me**

okay im muting you guys, jaehyun’s here already

bye!!

**yuta**

LETS GET IT SON!!

 

Sicheng eventually sigh and try to contain his laugh. Indeed his friends are always be the one who can make him happy and all smiley like this. 

“Something going on?” Jaehyun peeking from behind him.

“Nothing, just you know. Silly one.” Sicheng smile. “What you brought with you?”

Jaehyun was holding 1 big bottle of something (Sicheng never drink before, dont judge him), 2 glasses, and 1 big book. Jaehyun then sit next to Sicheng again, putting the drink and glasses to the table in front of them.

“Since you ask about me and my family, then lets get this bread.” Jaehyun opens the book in his laps, which apparently is a photo album.

On the first page, Sicheng could see this big family photo. One man was sitting while smiling, wearing his suit, and next to him, there’s this elegant, and young lady, which Sicheng assume as Jaehyun’s mum smiling at the camera with her long red dress. In her lap, there’s this one little girl grinning, her hair got styled into an apple hair. And behind them both, there’s this one fine man, wearing his suit, stare into the camera, slightly smiling. Its Jaehyun.

 _“Beautiful.”_ Sicheng whispers in his breathe.

“Hm?” Jaehyun hear that, making Sicheng blush. Sicheng then try to get away from that conversation, “So this is your family?”

Jaehyun smile, knowing that Sicheng try to avoid his question before, “Yes, its my family. My mum is a beautiful, amazing lady. She’s the one who taught me everything. She’s the one who keeps me sane you could say.”

Jaehyun then continue, “This is my little sister, she’s like any other kids, she love to play, she always bothers me, but lowkey she’s my motivation. I want her future to be great, unlike me. I just want to protect her, you know.”

Jaehyun try to moved on, but Sicheng could feel he’s kinda tense, so he’s rubbing Jaehyun’s back, “Its okay if you dont want to continue. I’m thankful enough you could open up to me.”

“No, I want you to know. I need someone to know this. I dont want to hide this anymore.” Jaehyun had a deep sigh. Then he continue again, “My dad, well, most of students in our school know him already. He’s a business man, he’s a great man, but, I dont know, I find it when I overheard him and my mum arguing, turn out, his business got caught in corruption. Every money he had now, its because he’s corrupting. My mum got mad by that, ever since that happened, my family dynamics kinda get ruined. My parents argue all the time, my dad often went abroad, and my sister miss my dad role. Well yeah, thats why. Thats my number one reason I dont want to take over my dad business. He really take away money from everyone who needs it more Sicheng, thats so low.”

Sicheng just stay silent, he learns too much about Jaehyun, about his family. He feel bad for that, but Sicheng thought Jaehyun wont need his pity, he just need Sicheng as his friend, so Sicheng just silently take Jaehyun’s hand and pat it.

“You’re a nice guy Jaehyun. I hope everything can be a better one for you later. You deserve to be happy, so does your mum, and your sister too.” Sicheng keep rubbing his thumbs on Jaehyun’s hand.

“Thank you Sicheng. I hope so too.” Jaehyun sigh once again then he suddenly reach for the drink in front of them. “I assume you like champagne?”

“I never drink before.” Said Sicheng honestly.

“What? How?” Jaehyun’s eyes got widen. “You’re legal to drink already right?”

“Yeah, just havent got any chance before.” He shrugged, feels kinda awkward by this situation.

“You should try this then. I swear its not that strong.” Jaehyun pour some liquid to Sicheng’s glass and give it to him. “You should give it a try. It could made your stress level went down at least a bit.”

“Umm, okay.” Sicheng take that, and look at his glass carefully. Sicheng never thought his first time drinking was gonna be with Jaehyun at his house. He thought Yuta will be the first one to ask him to go to some pub or even club, but no. Sicheng kinda glad his first time drinking would be like this tho.

“Cheers?”

“Cheers.” The first gulp Sicheng had make his heart beat faster. Its bitter sweet. He only take a few gulps, but then he realize Jaehyun finish his glass already.

“Pretty good right?” Jaehyun ask, and Sicheng just nod and smile. Jaehyun actually seems more happy and all smiley, and its his first time seeing that, and it feels great.

They continue to talk while sipping on their drink. Jaehyun talk about his childhood, how his fish died and he cry all day all night because of it before his mum finally let him adopt a dog. His dog just passed away last year, and that doesnt make Jaehyun’s life any better. He lost his beloved pet after finding out about his father’s dirty business, and his sister refuse going to school because of she’s mourning. That was like the darkest time of Jaehyun’s life.

Sicheng also talk about his childhood pet, a cat and a hamster. His hamster’s life doesnt last that long. One fine morning, he found out his hamster all gone, and he eventually find out that his cat actually eat his hamster. From that, Sicheng learns dont ever pet a cat and a hamster at the same time.

After all those childhood memories storytime, Sicheng didnt even realize, but they finally finish that one bottle. Sicheng never experience being drunk before, but he thinks he’s going through it now. Its not as bad as he thinks, he’s just getting kinda dizzy. And for Jaehyun, he getting kinda clingy, thats what Sicheng realize. When they first drink, Jaehyun was like 20cm away from him, and by the end of their drink time, Jaehyun is clinging and lay his head on Sicheng’s shoulder. He didnt bother tho. Jaehyun’s warm body feel nice beside him on this cold room.

Jaehyun suddenly turn his head, and now Sicheng could feel Jaehyun’s warm breathe on his neck. The sensation feels so tingly, he unconciously shivering. Then he feel Jaehyun’s lips getting closer to his neck, and thats it, Jaehyun kiss his neck. Sicheng eventually got goosebumps all over his body, yet Jaehyun dont even bother but still clinging to him, “Please stay the night with me.”

“But....” Sicheng head banging as he try to find an excuse. Of course he honestly would love to, but he worried about his parents, and he didnt bring anything here. And he dont even know Jaehyun for that long, who knows if all Jaehyun do was an act and he try to get Sicheng killed.

“We dont have school tomorrow, its Saturday tomorrow. You wont be able to go home now as you’re now drunk, and your parents will question you a lot of things. You can use my clothes and you can shower too here. I’ll send you home tomorrow.” Jaehyun whisper again as if he can read Sicheng’s mind. “I swear I’m just trying to protect you, I wont hurt you. And I kinda need company now, please?”

“Okay.” Sicheng just agree on that. He can feel Jaehyun’s lips forming a smile next to his neck. Jaehyun then nuzzle into Sicheng’s neck again, he probably getting sleepy.

Sicheng, not believing his capability to type properly, finally try to text Mark to tell his parents.

 

**me**

maek

u womt beloebe me but im kindw drumk rite now

cant eben tyoe propwerky

tell ny mum im sraying the nifht here 

**mark**

hyung

what?

where are you?

should i be concerned?

**me**

dont wotty

im srill at jaehyun’s

jist siad my barrety went low, and we’re gppd

**mark**

okay

you better explain later tho

**me**

yea

thx

 

“Hyun, are you awake?” Sicheng put his hand on Jaehyun’s knee.

“Hmm.” Jaehyun only respond by humming.

“I’m okay, I’m gonna stay the night with you.” Sicheng speaks quietly.

“Nice. Lets go to my room now.” Jaehyun smile and grab Sicheng’s hand, brought him upstairs. “Ms. Woo, please clean the glasses in my room. And oh, if there’s a guest tomorrow, please tell them I’m busy, I had a guest.”

Someone who probably named Ms. Woo suddenly showed up and nod, letting Jaehyun and Sicheng went upstairs. There’s a big door not far from the stairs, that must be Jaehyun’s room.

They went inside, and even when Sicheng kinda drunk, he still admire the interior. His room feel so much like Jaehyun. Jaehyun’s scent are all over the room, and Sicheng not complaining at all. Jaehyun let Sicheng sit on the couch, while he went somewhere again.

Jaehyun then come back with some hoodies and short pants and give it to Sicheng, “I hope you wont mind wearing this. Its mine, and its clean, dont worry.”

“Thank you.” Sicheng take it.

“The bathroom is there, there’s a spare towel there, and you could just use my soap and shampoo. There’s a new toothbrush too there. I’ll be here if you need anything.” Jaehyun lazily lay down on his bed. Sicheng give him a quick thanks again before going to the bathroom.

Had a warm shower make his mind feel much better again. He’s getting sober already. His head still feel heavy tho. Everything that happened today, doesnt feel real for him. And yet, he’s here now, on Jaehyun’s bathroom, showering, and ready to spend the night. Sicheng forgot, he didnt check out how Jaehyun’s bedroom is. Where he gonna sleep later, Sicheng just gonna assume he’ll sleep on that couch later, he wont mind nevertheless.

After a quick shower, he comes out and find Jaehyun sleeping already. He poke his hand, try to ask him where he’s gonna sleep.

Jaehyun just pull him to bed, and he got up, “If you want to sleep, just sleep here. I’m gonna take a quick shower and I’ll be back.”

Sicheng didnt understand what Jaehyun said, but he just sit there awkwardly, waiting for Jaehyun to come back. While he’s staring down at Jaehyun’s bed, he could feel himself smells like Jaehyun. The hoodie kinda big for him, giving him a sweater paw. But the shorts fits him pretty well. All he’s surrounding start to smell like Jaehyun, and he feel like he’s drown on that. He likes it.

Jaehyun suddenly showing up, definitely much better than before, he seems refreshed and sober already, “Why arent you asleep? You’re not tired?”

“I dont know where to sleep. And I’m not that tired tho.” Sicheng shrugs and Jaehyun just plopped next to him.

Jaehyun slowly laying down and he pat the space next to him, “I hope you’re okay with sharing some space with me.”

“Sure, I dont mind, but you okay?” Sicheng seems confused and Jaehyun just smile.

“I’m the one who ask you to stay here Sicheng, of course I wont mind.” And with that, Sicheng lay down next to Jaehyun. He could feel Jaehyun was staring at him.

“Thanks for listening to me Sicheng.”

“I’ll always be here to listen to you.” Sicheng take a glance at Jaehyun, and see his face glowing, moon light shine on him. Sicheng swear he risk anything to see that view again next time.

Jaehyun smile again, and give Sicheng a peck on his cheeks, “Good night.”

Sicheng unconciously touch his own cheek which just got a peck from Jaehyun, and he blush, “Night too Jaehyun.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late updates, got tons of work because of uni:(( hope i make this out for you by posting a quite long one hihi
> 
> n e way, enjoy guys!!!

Sicheng finally awake after he feels someone been looking at him. He slowly open his eyes, adjusting with the morning light that come from the windows. He looks at the ceiling, only realizing he’s not in his room. Sicheng recalled what happened last night, then he remembered he’s indeed staying the night at Jaehyun’s. What Sicheng feels turn out to be true, once Sicheng look at his side, he find Jaehyun been looking at him silently. Jaehyun who realize Sicheng awake, just smile sheepishly. 

“Hi, good morning. How’s your sleep?” Jaehyun chirped out. Sicheng swear, he never heard someone’s morning voice that attractive before. He lowkey ready to risk it all to hear that every morning.

“Hi, morning too. I had a great sleep honestly, and you?” Sicheng slowly smile while turn his self so he’s facing Jaehyun. “Are you okay tho? You kinda drunk last night before we went to sleep.”

“Yeah, I’m fine. And I sleep pretty well last night. Anyway, did I do anything weird or bad while I was drunk?” Jaehyun grin, scared to heard whatever Sicheng would say.

“No, you’re doing fine. Its just I figured you’re kinda clingy when you’re drunk.” Sicheng laugh while Jaehyun cringed.

“Ugh, yeah, I am indeed. And, lets eat breakfast now so I could bring you home?” Jaehyun slowly get up and sit down. “I’m sorry I keep you here with me for a whole night, hope you’re fine with that.”

“Well, I’m totally fine, don’t worry!” Sicheng finally get up too. They still covered in blanket tho, both of them reluctantly want to get up.

“Hello sunshines!!!!!!” They both get startled by the high pitch voice who barged into Jaehyun’s room. Sicheng, by his instinct, pull the blanket over his head, try to hide, but still peeking out.

“Mum oh my God!!!! I thought I said to Ms. Woo already I had a guest?” Jaehyun who instinctly covered himself with blanket, finally look at the person who just barged in. Jaehyun’s mum covering someone’s eyes who might be Jaehyun’s little sister.

“Oh my God Jaehyun son, I don’t know you really had a guest. I’m gonna wait downstairs.” His mum slowly backing down, pulling the little girl’s hand and finally close the door.

“Dear lord, Sicheng, I’m so sorry for that.” Jaehyun try to remove the blanket that cover Sicheng’s.

“Well, I’m the one who should say sorry.” Sicheng feel his cheeks kinda blush. “Now, my first impression to your mum is bad, nice.”

“No, no. Its okay, you’re fine, we’re fine.” Jaehyun try to calm himself down too. “Ready to go downstairs?”

“I guess so?” Sicheng just looking down.

Jaehyun pull Sicheng, and slowly dragged him with him. Sicheng still dazed by all this situation. He literally just sleep in the same bed as Jaehyun, spend the night there, and getting busted by his mum, and his sister, nice. And he’s now wearing Jaehyun’s clothes too, which not helping with the situation.

Sicheng could see Jaehyun’s mum and his sister was sitting on the couch while talking and laughing from the staircase. Jaehyun right about his sister, that little girl is indeed the cutest things ever, her chubby cheeks can be seen even from afar.

Jaehyun still hold Sicheng’s hand when they finally arrived downstairs and standing in front of Jaehyun’s mum.

“Um so mum, this is my friend, Sicheng.” Jaehyun introduce Sicheng to his mum, and his mum offer her hand to Sicheng and shake his hand, murmuring _nice to meet you_.

“Jaehyun sweetie, I thought I told you already, I’m not against you dating anybody, we’ve talked about this before.” His mum suddenly look at Jaehyun and Sicheng, then pointing at Jaehyun’s hand which currently still resting on Sicheng’s waist somehow.

Jaehyun got perplexed and take his hand almost immediately, “No mum, that’s not it.”

“Sicheng honey, I’m so sorry that Jaehyun wont introduce you to me properly, but I get it you’re together. You both look cute with each other.” Jaehyun’s mum pat his head.

“Um, that’s not it ma’am. I swear we’re just friends.” Sicheng chirped out, making Jaehyun’s mum turn her head again and just shake her head.

“Okay if you guys insist.” She then turn to face Jaehyun’s little sister, and motion her to stand up. “Anyway, Jaehyun, I need to do something abroad, so can you please take care of your sister? She’ll be staying over here for 1 day. She don’t want to be left alone and she want to be with you. You can take care of her while your friend is here too right? Bet they’ll get along!”

“Yeoreum, take care sweet heart, listen to what your brother and his friend said okay? Be a good girl, and I’ll buy you some chocolates, yeah?” Jaehyun’s mum talk to this little girl, whose Sicheng learn her name is Yeoreum, and she nod quietly.

“Okay guys, thanks for helping me. Have fun! I’ll contact you later.” Jaehyun’s mum then come to Sicheng and hug him. “Hope you wont mind, you can always tell me anything if you want baby, Jaehyun could be dense sometimes.”

Sicheng feel his ear gets red but he still nod. They watch Jaehyun’s mum walking outside then wave at her.

“Hmm Sicheng, I guess my driver just gonna drop you home now. Sorry for the fuss.” Jaehyun tap Sicheng’s shoulder. He already carrying his little sister in his arms.

“Eh really? You’re fine babysitting her alone?” Sicheng asked, looking at his sister in awe. That little girl really looks so soft and beautiful.

“Yeah I guess? She’s my sister after all. And I don’t want to bother you.” Jaehyun pat his little sister head.

“I could babysit her with you, if you want to.” Sicheng stutters. “I mean, only if you want to. I just gonna go home first, showering and tell my mum where I’ve been, and I could come here again.”

Jaehyun look at Sicheng smiling, “I appreciate the help. Yeah sure, I could get some help I guess. Let my driver just drive you home and get back you here again, is it okay? I need to shower and feed this little one too.”

“Sure. Thanks tho Hyun. I could’ve just go home by myself.” Sicheng sheepishly smiling.

“No, that’s the least thing I could do before making you suffer taking care of this lil bubs.” Jaehyun poke Yeoreum’s nose, and she giggled. “She’s being very sweet now, I don’t know about later. Now, just go home, I’ll wait here!"

“Okay, see ya soon!” Sicheng wave and Jaehyun try to make Yeoreum’s wave too.

The way home feel relatively quite and fast. When Jaehyun drop him home that times, it feels much longer and Sicheng definitely wont that moment to finish soon, but now that he’s alone, he just want to get home quickly. And thankfully, there’s no traffic and Sicheng now home already.

He take a quick shower, put Jaehyun’s clothes on his laundry pile and he knock on his mum’s door. He’s peeking and see his mum was on her laptop, probably doing some report about her patients.

“Hi mum.” Sicheng sits on the edge of his parents bed.

“Hi honey. Where have you been? Why do Mark is the one who told me about you sleeping over?” Sicheng’s mum still typing on something, but her voice is soft as usual. _She’s not mad, great_ , Sicheng thinks.

“Um yeahh, sorry about that. My battery die, and its getting late already.” Sicheng just grins, he’s kinda bad at lying to be honest. “Anyway mum, am I allowed to sleep over again tonight?”

This time his mum finally look at him, searching something on his eyes, “You find a new friend huh? You even never sleep over Mark’s place. Are you really studying there?”

“Last night, yes. But tonight no. Just a friendly pyjamas party, you know, usual sleep over. And yeah, you could say I got new friend.” Sicheng talking carefully, just in case if his mum suddenly get mad or upset.

“Oh that’s nice. You could use some rest too. Of course you can. But did you even bother tell me who’s your new friend name?” His mum furrowed her brows.

“Jung Jaehyun.” Sicheng answered. He sure his mum don’t know who he is too tho.

“Okay then. Just go now. Tell him I say hi, okay?” His mum pull Sicheng’s hand and hug him. “Take care baby.”

“Thank you mum.” Sicheng hug his mum back, and plant a kiss on top of her head. “You know I love you right?”

“Yeah I do know that son. Bye!” His mum laugh and finally let Sicheng go. He wave at his mum and smile. Its not usually that his mum allowed him to play. Whatever inside his mum’s mind right now, Sicheng is thankful.

Jaehyun’s driver still wait for him in front of his house. Sicheng nod and smile, and the driver return his smile. Before Sicheng get to get in, suddenly he heard someone was calling his name.

“Sicheng hyung!!!!”

Well, that’s definitely Mark’s voice. Sicheng try to supress his giggles, went to the car right away and open the windows just to say, “Bye Mark!”

“You snake, you owe me some explanation!!!!” Sicheng heard Mark’s voice again. He could’ve just told Mark later when all this over. For now, he’s just excited to spend the day with Jaehyun again.

Once Sicheng arrived, he see Jaehyun was sitting on the carpet, while his sister sit on the couch, enjoying some morning cartoon that showed on the tv. Jaehyun seems like he’s been feeding her while try to eat and energize himself too.

“Hey.” Sicheng greets them. Jaehyun smile and his little sister just silently looking at Sicheng.

“Oh you’re here! Have a seat.” Jaehyun pat the spot next to him. “I haven’t introduce you guys properly. Yeoreum, introduce yourself please.”

“Hi, I’m Jung Yeoreum, I’m 4 years old, but soon I’ll be 5. I’m Jaejae’s favourite little sister. Nice to meet you.” Yeoreum introduce herself while fidgeting with her little hands.

“Hi Yeoreum. I’m Dong Sicheng. I’m 21 years old. I’m your Jaejae’s best friend. Nice to know you.” Sicheng offer his hand which Yeoreum take and she shyly shake it.

“You know you don’t have to tell her your age too right?” Jaehyun giggles.

“I know, but it seems appropriate. I just followed the way she introduce herself.” Sicheng cant help but giggles too. Yeoreum who look at them, forming a smile.

“Okay since you’re clean and fresh already, mind if I take a shower?” Jaehyun put down Yeoreum’s plate since she finished her breakfast already.

“Um well sure!” Sicheng just nod. “Are you fine with that Yeoreum?”

“Yes! Jaejae stinks.” Yeoreum laugh while covering her own nose and also Sicheng’s.

“Hey, you naughty baby. I’m not!!” Jaehyun attack Yeoreum and start tickling her. “I guess you’ll be fine with Sicheng right? Be a good girl, okay?”

“Yes understand! Yeoreum is a good girl.” Yeoreum saluting to Jaehyun, and Jaehyun chuckles.

“I’ll shower first okay? If Yeoreum cry and you cant handle it, just knock on the bathroom door!” Jaehyun said while he’s going upstairs.

“Yes, I’ll be fine tho.” Sicheng answered, then he finally sit next to Yeoreum.

“Hi Yeoreum.” Sicheng pat Yeoreum’s head. Yeoreum instinctly lean to Sicheng and get comfortable.

“Hey!” Yeoreum laugh. “Yeoreum never met Jaejae’s friend, so I’m happy.”

“I also never met any kids again lately, that’s why I’m glad I meet you.” Sicheng poke Yeoreum’s nose, make the little girl laugh again.

“What should I call you?” Yeoreum’s looking at Sicheng with her big eyes.

“Um, well, my childhood friend ever called me Winwin, so how about Winwin?” Sicheng pretend to think.

“Yes yes!! Jaejae and Winwin, cute.” Yeoreum then giggles, satisfied with their nicknames.  “Winwin, are you close with Jaejae?” Yeoreum suddenly asking.

“Yeah, I guess? I like spending time with him tho, he’s fun to be around.” Sicheng answered honestly, its not like Yeoreum will tell Jaehyun later right?

“Me too! Yeoreum love to be around Jaejae, but Jaejae usually busy, no one want to play with me.” Yeoreum who just smile suddenly pouting. “My mum and dad always busy, Jaejae too, busy with school, I don’t have anyone to play with.”

“From today, if you feel lonely, or if you want someone to play with, you can just call me! Do you know how to make a phone call?” Sicheng put his hands on her shoulder.

“Yes! My mum once taught me how to do it. I want to spend time with you too!!” Yeoreum start to stand up and jumping up and down on the couch.

Sicheng just laugh looking at her. Indeed Yeoreum is a little girl, who needs someone to play with, someone to be there with her, but she already act like an adult, by understanding her family. Just by spending a little time with Yeoreum, Sicheng want to adopt her already.

Yeoreum is easy to be around with. She’s an energetic girl, she’s a literal angel. She’s so cute and beautiful too, like indeed she’s Jaehyun’s sister. Yeoreum is a cheerful girl, she keeps talking to Sicheng about how she usually spend her day. For a 3 years old kids, Yeoreum is a smart one.

“Yes Winwin, after Yeoreum go home from school, Yeoreum got this lesson, a reading one! Yeoreum sometimes read a fairytale by myself.” Yeoreum bragging.

“Ahh, is that mean you could read one for me later?” Sicheng ask slowly, looking at her eyes.

Her eyes got all shiny, and she said, “Of course!! I never had someone listen to my story.”

Sicheng then high five Yeoreum, who gladly accept it. After they spend some more time together, finally Jaehyun come down while dry his hair. Upon seeing that, Sicheng who just drink his water, suddenly choke. Sicheng know Jaehyun is beautiful, but he never realize he’s that beautiful.

Yeoreum gets shocked and worry and hurriedly pat Sicheng’s back, “Winwin, are you okay? Don’t die already!!”

Sicheng who finally calms down just laugh at Yeoreum, “Don’t worry Yeoreum, I’m still alive, thanks to you.”

“Ahh I’m glad. I don’t want to lose you so soon.” Yeoreum then proceed to sit on Sicheng’s lap and nuzzle into him.

“Getting touchy already I see.” Jaehyun tease Yeoreum and poke her cheek.

“I’m officially adopting Yeoreum, Hyun.” Sicheng return Yeoreum’s hug which makes the younger gets all smiley.

“Yes!!! Winwin love me too. Please bring me with you.” Yeoreum give Sicheng her best puppy eyes.

“Wait, who? Winwin? How did you guys get close already?” Jaehyun who got confused sit next to Sicheng.

“Winwin is my nickname for him, and that’s cute, you cant change my mind.” Yeoreum put her hand in front of her chest. “You need to be careful, because Winwin is my favourite person now.”

“How dare you Yeoreum?” Jaehyun frowns. “I’m gonna cry now.”

“Just cry!! I never see you cry.” Yeoreum giggles.

Jaehyun then playfully start to fake cry then lean to Sicheng’s shoulder, which make SIcheng tense at first, but he let him be, “Sicheng, Yeoreum didn’t love me anymore, what am I supposed to do to win her back?"

Sicheng try to play along then put his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder and pat it, “Aww Jaehyun, I’m sorry. Maybe you should listen to Yeoreum’s request and grant it, that way she’ll love you again.”

“Ummm, I want to spend some time with Winwin first! Then after the day end, I’m gonna back to Jaejae again.” Yeoreum said after thinking for awhile.

“Hmm, okay then.” Jaehyun suddenly stand up. “But you need to promise me to be a good girl and didn’t asked anything too extreme for Sicheng, okay?”

“Yes yes!!” Yeoreum stand up and start to jump up and down. “Can I went to the backyard with Winwin, Jaejae?”

“Yeah sure, I’ll be there doing my things okay?” Jaehyun point at his room.

“Yep, don’t worry about me, I’m with Winwin.” Yeoreum then hold Sicheng’s hand.

“I know I know. Anyway Sicheng, take care of Yeoreum please? I would love to go with you both too, but Yeoreum only want you so..” Jaehyun shrugged his shoulders.

“Just said you’re thankful and go. I don’t mind honestly.” Sicheng hit his shoulder playfully.

“Ouch, sorry sorry. And yes thank you.” Jaehyun just grins.

“Now Winwin, lets go!!!” Yeoreum pull Sicheng going to the backyard of the house.

This house might be Jaehyun’s not his family, but this house is literally so big. And the backyard got tons of space too, its even get this section where the backyard is full of swings, slide, etc. “ _Jaejae made this for me.”_ Explain Yeoreum when Sicheng asked her.

After running a lot at the backyard, its started when Yeoreum suddenly chasing on a butterfly and Sicheng joins but they stopped because the butterfly suddenly flying so high, they finally sit down on the swings. At first Sicheng refused, scared the swing cant hold his weight, but after Yeoreum assured him that even Jaehyun often use it, Sicheng finally sit down while swinging.

“This is my first time seeing Jaejae’s friend, and I’m glad its Winwin. I’m so happy today.” Yeoreum start to talk. “I get sad when mum want to go without me, and just put me with Jaejae, knowing he usually be busy, but I’m glad I meet you.”

“Hey Yeoreum, now you meet me, you can always meet me again you know? Even without Jaehyun. Just us both. I’m glad I finally meet you too.” Sicheng slow the swing so he could talk with Yeoreum seriously. “You know what? I haven’t know Jaehyun for that long, and he often talk about you. He love you so much Yeoreum, I just hope you know it. Just don’t tell him you know it from me okay? It’s our secret.” Sicheng gave Yeoreum a secretive look and put his finger on his lips, shushing.

Yeoreum followed him and shushing too, “Did Jaejae really love me?”

“Yes Yeoreum, of course. You said it yourself, you’re Jaehyun’s favourite little sister!” Sicheng pats Yeoreum’s back.

“I just never heard it from him. I know he care about me, but sometimes I need him to tell me how he feels too.” Yeoreum said honestly. Indeed a kids cant lie, and even for a kids her age, Yeoreum is a mature one.

“I’ll make sure he’ll said it to you soon!” Sicheng poke Yeoreum’s nose.

“Hihi, thank you.” Yeoreum finally giggles. “Winwin, did you love Jaejae?”

Sicheng was taken aback by Yeoreum’s question, its too sudden, “Eh, why? Umm, I do like him as my friends, that’s what friends are for right?”

“No, no, I mean, love _“love”_. Like how your parents love each other. Not in a friendly way. Or not like me and Jaejae.” Yeoreum shakes his head.

“Um I’m not really sure Yeoreum, its complicated. And we haven’t known each other for long yet. We still getting to know each other. Why?”

“I don’t know, but the look Jaejae give to you, I never seen it before. And the way Jaejae act, I don’t know, its kinda feels like how my mum used to look at my dad. I can just feel it, and I love it.” Yeoreum smile. “Winwin, please take care of Jaejae? I love my brother so much, but apparently Jaejae said I’m too small to take care of him. So I asked you.”

“Yes Yeoreum, I will.” Sicheng assures Yeoreum.

“I’m happy then! Anyway, if what I see is really love, then I’m gonna be the luckiest girl ever, having a brother like Jaejae, and having you as my Jaejae’s boyfriend hihi.” Yeoreum giggles and cover her mouth.

“What do you understand about love tho Yeoreum?” Sicheng looks at Yeoreum.

“Don’t tell Jaejae, but I might like someone in my class, and I look at them the way Jaejae look at you.” Yeoreum then step down from the swings. “This is our secret, okay?”

“Okay.” Sicheng cant just understand the way Yeoreum thinks. But he’s happy to get to talk to Yeoreum.

 

* * *

 

 

They eventually went back inside, and find Jaehyun asleep on the couch. They teaming up and went to scares Jaehyun, and its work. But poor Jaehyun got dizzy because he’s awake by shock.

“We’re sorry Jaejae. I didn’t know you could get dizzy because of this.” Yeoreum massaging Jaehyun’s head, while Jaehyun drink a hot tea.

“Well, at least now you learn. Don’t do that again okay?” Jaehyun’s not mad, he just want Yeoreum to learn.

“Okay, once again I’m sorry.” Yeoreum keep massaging Jaehyun’s head, which from what Jaehyun said after that didn’t actually feel like anything.

“Um guys, can I get this phonecall? Its actually a videocall.” Sicheng show his phone to both Jaehyun and Yeoreum. His phone was ringing, and apparently it’s a facetime from Mark.

“Yeah sure! Tell Mark I said hi!” Jaehyun let Sicheng go outside.

“Yeah, Yeoreum said hi too!!” Yeoreum chirped in.

“Okay!” Sicheng laugh then proceed to go outside and pick the call.

“ _Yeah Mark, what do you want?”_

_“Woah damn, that’s a freaking huge house.”  
“I forgot you could see this all, anyway back to the topic, what do you want?”_

_“Just want a proper explanation!! You just ignore me like that back then!”_

_“You could’ve wait until I got home.”_

_“Bet you wont be home today too.”_

_“Yeah that’s right!”_ A soft, high pitch voice suddenly joined in. 

Sicheng look at his back and find Yeoreum was peeking out.

_“Hey Mark, meet Jaehyun’s sister.”_

_“Wow dude, you meet his family already!!!”_

_“Hi Markie hihi.” Yeoreum greets Mark._

_“Oh hi little girl, what’s your name?”_

_“My name is Yeoreum. And Markie I’m so sorry, but I need Winwin for even tonight too, so he wont be home today.”_

_“Why Yeoreum? I need to talk to my hyung tho?”_

_“Because, Yeoreum need to stay here with Jaejae and we’ll feel lonely without Winwin.”_

_“Ahh I see, but please return him tomorrow, okay?”  
“Okay!! Bye Markie, I want to meet you too!”_

_“Cutie! I want to meet you too Yeoreum, byeee!”_

Yeoreum waving to Mark and finally went in again.

_“Hyung, you really staying there tonight too?”_

_“I don’t know Mark. I don’t know anymore.”_

_“Aww hyung, you even got an okay from his sister already, impressive.”_

_“Shut up,”_

_“Just please update me if anything happened okayyy?”_

_“Yeah yeah, okay bye Mark.”_

Sicheng immediately hang up before Mark say anything again. He lets out a sigh and finally went back in again. Never in his life he thought he’ll be here,  be friend with Jaehyun, sleep over, met his mum and his sister. This feels too much for a reality.

 

* * *

 

Without realizing, its evening already. They spend their day playing game, Yeoreum teach Sicheng how to play piano, they even made a chocolate cookies upon Yeoreum’s request. They did quite lot of things today, and now Yeoreum’s already ready to sleep. Yeoreum was laying down in the middle of Jaehyun and Sicheng.

“Jaejae promise me even when I wake up I still see you and Winwin on my side.” Yeoreum said after she yawn.

“Yes Yeoreum. Of course I’ll be here.” Jaehyun pat Yeoreum’s back since she’s facing Jaehyun now.

“Winwin too.” Yeoreum whines.

“Yes Yeoreum I’ll be here. Don’t worry.” Sicheng stroke Yeoreum’s back.

Feel content, Yeoreum smile and start drifting to sleep.

“Sicheng you really okay by staying again tonight?” Jaehyun asked after making sure Yeoreum’s really asleep.

“I’m okay as long as you’re okay I guess.” Sicheng just shrugged.

“Okay then, lets sleep?”

“Yeah.”

With that they all fall asleep, and somehow in the morning, they found themselves both cuddling and hugging each other with Yeoreum in the middle of them, hugging her plushie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long due of wait;-; just got back from holiday, and you know we're in drought i dont have any motivation and inspiration to write, but i finally sit down and write this chapter in a day, soo sorry if this didnt live up to your expectation after a long wait, hope you still enjoy tho♡

In the morning, Sicheng hears someone crying. He then opens his eyes immediately and search for the source. He once again forgot he’s actually in Jaehyun’s house. He sees Yeoreum crying in her mother’s shoulder. Jaehyun was standing there too, realizing Sicheng finally awake and poke Yeoreum’s hand.

“Kiddo, he’s now awake, don’t cry anymore!” Jaehyun tease Yeoreum. And the little one suddenly running to Sicheng and attack him with her little hug, she’s still crying tho. 

“Hey sweetheart, why are you crying? It’s still early, you shouldn’t cry.” Sicheng rubs Yeoreum’s back, try to calm her down.

Sicheng could see Jaehyun telling his mum to just wait downstairs. His mum look at Sicheng before going downstairs, and smile at him, which Sicheng returns her smile. He’s kinda shy tho, its like pretty weird to let your friend’s mum to see you while you’re still asleep in his bed.

“This kiddo needs to go home, so my mum come to pick her up, but she wont go before she see you. And she start to cry, refusing to go.” Jaehyun explain when Yeoreum refuse to talk, still being busy crying in Sicheng’s arms.

“Sweety, I’m awake now. Please be a good girl and listen to your mother? You basically see me while I’m asleep too right?” Sicheng giggles.

“But I need to talk to you before I go, I wont leave you without saying any words to you.” Yeoreum murmurs in Sicheng’s chest.

“Okay, lets have a talk!” Sicheng sit properly and let Yeoreum sit in front of him. Jaehyun look at them interestingly.

“Did you hear the cue? Its Jaejae’s cue to leave now.” Yeoreum pushing Jaehyun suddenly. “We need some privacies here good sir, so please kindly leave.”

“How dare you kicking me out from my own room?’ Jaehyun wails, which make Yeoreum laugh. While pouting, Jaehyun finally leave the room, leaving Sicheng and Yeoreum alone.

“I need to talk to Winwin.” Yeoreum’s small hand resting on Sicheng’s knee. Sicheng chuckles and take her hand.

“Then talk to me.” Sicheng smiles. But Yeoreum suddenly cry again.

“Hey hey, its okay. I’m here.” Sicheng feel awful and start to hug Yeoreum again. “What’s wrong Yeoreum?”

“I’m scared I wont be able to see Winwin anymore. I’m gonna miss you so much.” Yeoreum said in between her sobs.

“Aww baby, of course you’ll see me again. I promise you I’ll play with you if your parents or Jaehyun busy right? I wont broke my promise. And you cant even ask Jaehyun if you want to video call me or something!” Sicheng try to calm Yeoreum down.

“Really?” Yeoreum look at Sicheng in the eyes.

“Of course! Now stop crying, and be a good girl okay? Listen to your mum, and guess today you need to go to school?” Sicheng pat Yeoreum’s head.

“Yeah, Yeoreum had school today.” She nods while wipe her tears. “Promise me too to always care for my Jaejae. Don’t give up on him. Please love him well. I can tell Jaejae like you as much as I do too.”

“Yeoreum… We’re friends.” Said Sicheng carefully, but as expected Yeoreum start to frowns. “Well, of course I still care about him, a lot actually. He’s nice, and great, yeah, everything about him are great. You could say I like him tho, I like him a lot tho actually. Woah guess I need to stop rambling.”

Yeoreum giggles,  “Winwin you’re blushing, hihi cute!! But well okay I get it you like Jaejae, don’t worry, your secret is safe with me.” She then proceeds to salute to Sicheng.

Sicheng just sigh. He don’t even know why he rambling like that. Obviously spending some more day with Jaehyun make him understand Jaehyun more. But there’s this feeling that starts to bloom every time they’re together. At first Sicheng just thought this is pretty normal, but the feeling wont fade away, even start to gets stronger. Its pretty quick to develop feelings too honestly, that’s why Sicheng confused with his own feelings. But one thing he know, he just care about Jaehyun and definitely like him, a lot. Still don’t know like as a decent friends or some crush tho.

“Come one little girl, lets go downstairs. Your mum and Jaejae waiting already!” Sicheng offer his hand to Yeoreum, which she take and now they’re holding hand going downstairs. Yeoreum feel much better and happy so she’s skipping, and Sicheng keep tell her to be careful, especially on the stairs.

“Here comes our little princess and her guards.” Jaehyun teased them.

“Hey! Not her guards, but her king!” Yeoreum protesting.

“But I’m your king.” Jaehyun frowns.

“Well yeah, I got two kings and what about it?” Yeoreum just shrugs and run to find her mum.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jaehyun looks confused. Sicheng understand what she implying tho, he try to hold his smile and hide his blushing cheeks.

Yeoreum suddenly come back with her mum in her hand. They seems about to leave soon.

Sicheng stands up to greet Jaehyun’s mum, “Ma’am nice to see you again.”

“Oh it is nice to see you!! Thanks for helping Jaehyun taking care of my sweet Yeoreum. Glad you both get along really well. I’m looking forward to see you again Sicheng.” His mum pat Sicheng’s head.

“Okay now Jae, we need to leave. Yeoreum late already. Take care of yourself, don’t forget to give Sicheng something to eat before you drive him home. And Sicheng, please say hi to your mother from me.” Jaehyun’s mum smiling then hold Yeoreum’s hand. Yeoreum waving at them while smiling.

“Bye bye Jaejae and Winwin!!!”

“Bye Yeoreum!!” Said them both together.

The house immediately turn into silence right away. They both still stand in front of the door. Neither of them move. Sicheng just sigh, after being with Yeoreum for 24 hours, of course it’ll be different to be with Jaehyun only again.

“Come on Sicheng, lets eat breakfast. You should eat, I don’t want you die because of hunger.” Jaehyun just casually take Sicheng hand and drag him inside. Jaehyun’s hand is warm, contrast with the cold weather outside.

“I hope you don’t mind eating waffles. I could ask Mr. Han to ask some proper breakfast tho, but I want to try cook something for you. Is that okay?” Asked Jaehyun while he’s fumbling in the kitchen, try to grab all the ingredients he need.

“Of course! In fact I love waffles. I would be even more thankful if you could add some ice cream on top tho.” Sicheng rest his face on his hands.

“Noted your highness.” Jaehyun laugh and start to make the mix for the waffles.

Sicheng silently observing how Jaehyun work on the kitchen. Sicheng never thought a boy who could cook is hot, but wow it is hot. Sicheng ever see Taeyong cooked for almost a hundred time already, but he didn’t look as good as Jaehyun now, its his personal reference tho, so no offense to Taeyong.

Jaehyun quickly finish the waffles by putting 2 cone of ice creams on top. Vanilla and Choco Chip, like how Sicheng like it.

“You like this flavour right?” Jaehyun carefully put the plate in front of Sicheng.

“This is my favourite!” Sicheng smiles, Jaehyun finally feel relieved.

They both finally eating peacefully. Sicheng is the one to finished. Jaehyun looking at Sicheng then he chuckles.

“Are you that hungry? You need to eat carefully tho.” Jaehyun then pull a tissue then clean the ice cream mess next to Sicheng’s lips. “ _Cliché._ ” Sicheng thinks, but he cant help but blushing.

“Well yeah I am hungry!! You didn’t give me dinner last night.” Sicheng pout.

“Ah right, we only feed Yeoreum before we sleep right?” Jaehyun remembered what happened last night. They indeed just cut some fruits and feed Yeoreum something that Mr. Han have cooked in the afternoon. “Okay then, that’s definitely my fault.”

They both then laughed. Sicheng wait for Jaehyun to finish his breakfast. After he finished, Sicheng immediately picked up both his plate and Jaehyun’s.

“Sicheng, you don’t have to clean it. Just put it there.” Jaehyun then take the plate from Sicheng before putting it on the sink. He then drag Sicheng again, now to his personal room.

“Jaehyun, you need to stop dragging me anywhere.” Sicheng laugh after they arrived there.

“Hehe, sorry. Do you actually have a plan today? I forgot to ask you.” Jaehyun smile sheepishly.

“I guess no, just gotta keep up with Mark later. Why?” Sicheng furrows his eyebrows.

“I actually thinking to finally study again.” Jaehyun suddenly start to feel his cheeks getting hot. Never in millions year, he would say this. “Can you help me keep up?”

“Oh, of course. Based on what I’ve heard, guess its not gonna be that hard for you to keep up, since you’re a brilliant student.” Sicheng grins.

“Stop making me shy!!” Jaehyun throw a pillow at Sicheng, but Sicheng got a great reflex so he could avoid that, then he stick his tongue to Jaehyun.

After enough jokes at each other, they finally settled down and start to study together. Its obviously not the first time Sicheng had a group study, but what makes it different is he’s here with Jaehyun, then he teach Jaehyun some subjects that he understand pretty well. And as expected, Jaehyun could understand most of it immediately. Jaehyun is surely gifted with his smart brain, beautiful face, oh and also don’t forget about those beautiful fingers that could easily play on the guitar and piano.

When Jaehyun focus doing the homework he’s been abandoning for awhile, Sicheng cant help but to admire his every features. Jaehyun sure is so attractive even from a far, but seeing him more up close and personally, make you see how attractive he actually is. His every features complete him.

“Sicheng, is this right?” Jaehyun’s voice make Sicheng come back to the reality. He then smile before proceed to see Jaehyun’s work.

“Well, perfect. How could you understand this in half an hour tho? I really need to ask Doyoung hyung to tutor me for 2 days just to understand this.” Sicheng cross his arms on his chest.

“What can I say?” Jaehyun just shrugged his shoulders. “Okay, now, for my thanks gift, I want to show you this!”

Jaehyun go to the piano and start to play that familiar tunes. Then he start to sings.

 

 _Feeling like I'm breathing my last breath_  
Feeling like I'm walking my last steps  
Look at all of these tears I've wept  
Look at all the promises that I've kept

 _I put my heart into your hands_  
Here's my soul to keep  
I let you in with all that I can  
You're not hard to reach  
And you've blessed me with the best gift  
That I've ever known  
You give me purpose  
Yeah, you've given me purpose

 

He stops suddenly, “Well I only learn until this part.”

“You can sing and you didn’t even tell me???” Sicheng still cant recover from being shocked. Jaehyun’s voice is so beautiful, if Jaehyun ever sing again Sicheng note to himself to record it secretly to listen before he sleeps.

“Hehe, should’ve just play the piano. Don’t want you to focus on my voice, instead of the instrumental and the meaning of this song. How do you think tho?” Jaehyun had a courage to feel shy after performing that greatly. 

“Its so amazing, life changing, I’m not even kidding. That was so good!! I feel like I’m getting dragged in to this whole new world.” Sicheng start to run closer to Jaehyun, and gave him a little pat on his head. “You’re doing amazing Jae.”

“Thank you.” Sicheng can see a hint of redness on Jaehyun’s cheeks, but Jaehyun’s cheeks are red sometimes too, so he didn’t really think about it. “Let me get you home now then.”

Instead of going with his driver, Jaehyun drive Sicheng by himself now. He takes car today unlike the other day when he drives Sicheng home with motorcycle.

“Take care Hyun!!” Said Sicheng after he get off the car. “I’ll see you tomorrow at school?”

“Take care too Sicheng!” Jaehyun smiles. “Yeah, definitely gonna see you tomorrow at school.”

After that Sicheng wave while Jaehyun drive his car again.

Sicheng want to just get to his room then laying down lazily, but his hope get crushed after seeing Mark grinning in front of his terrace.

“I’ve been waiting for you to come back from your boyfriend’s house. Now spill me the deeds.” Mark excitedly jumping up and down when Sicheng walk to him.

“We didn’t do anything, except taking care of his sister. You see his sister last night tho!” Sicheng shrugs and went through Mark to open the door.

“Ahh that cute little baby? You even got to know his sister too, you’re that powerful hyung, wow.” Mark follow Sicheng like a baby ducklings.

“Mark, can I talk to you about serious matters?” Asked Sicheng suddenly, making Mark kinda shocked.

“Hyung, you know I always be here for you right? Of course you could!!” Mark put his hand on Sicheng’s shoulder.

“Okay, then lets go.” Sicheng drag Mark to his room then quickly lock it. “Please don’t ever said this to anyone, even Taeyong hyung, Yuta hyung and Doyoung hyung.”

“I understand.” Mark nods. “But what is it? Do you perhaps… do something nasty???”

“Mark, no!!! Oh my God.” Sicheng take a deep sigh. “Whatever, just forget it, I guess its wrong to talk to you.”

“Sorry sorry hyung, my fault! Please do talk to me.” Mark hold Sicheng’s hand.

“Hmm, I’m confused by my own feelings Mark. These days I’ve been with Jaehyun, then suddenly I got the feelings inside my heart that getting stronger every time I’m with him. I do care about him, and yeah I like him, a lot. But I still don’t know about feelings between the boundary. I don’t know if I like him as a friends, or am I developing crush.” Sicheng suddenly rambling, sitting in front of Mark.

“Oh hyung, now you like me as a friend, don’t you?” Mark asked and Sicheng just nods. “Are your feelings towards him and me got any difference?”

“Well yeah, its different, but I cant describe it.” Sicheng just fidgeting with his pillow.

“You have a crush on him hyung. That’s the answer.” Mark pat Sicheng’s knee.

“B-but, we haven’t known each other for so long Mark. I don’t know him that well. Its feel like too early.” Sicheng try to deny it.

“Hyung, love didn’t recognize time, you could just fall in love, anytime, anywhere, with anyone. That’s normal. I get it you’re confused, but I believe you’ll know and understand your feelings soon.” Mark look at Sicheng in the eyes. “Oh hyung, you look tired. I just gotta go home now, and let you rest. You can call me anytime, you know that hyung?”

“Yeah Mark, thanks.” Sicheng finally lay down. He feeling tired, he’s confused with his own feelings, and that make him feel tired.

Sicheng then decide to take a nap, trying to get rid of his exhaustion and confusion. Unfortunately for him, he dreams about Jaehyun, he even try to think and manage his feelings even in the dream.

**Author's Note:**

> i really appreciate it if you leave any kudos or comments uwu, i'll see you later on the next chapter(s)♡ 
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/hyukshao) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
